Big Bad Riding Hood
by MikiraNanami
Summary: Adaption of Red Riding Hood: Anna is an orphan left behind in a small town. She was taken in by the townspeople and they raised her into becoming a beautiful woman. Her caring nature has won the hearts of all the villagers, but also of what hides in the covers of the trees. (ALL OF THE CONTENT WILL BE PG13 NO ADULT SCENES OR ANYTHING TO REVEALING WILL BE WRITTEN DOWN HERE, SORRY.)
1. Prologue

/**…Prologue...**\\\

_There she was, beautiful as always, her hair neatly done, a small piece of shining blonde hair tugged away behind her ear, full red lips moving as she sang a lullaby. He never wanted something this bad. Wondering how it felt as she smiled upon him, touching her and feeling her skin on his. How he wanted to just get out of there and kiss those pretty red lips, but he knew he couldn't do that, he was a prisoner of the woods. An outcast left to be forgotten._

/***\\\

Singing her favorite lullaby, Anna slowly made her way through the forest. Her red cape swinging behind her. She always took this route towards the town and she enjoyed it. Her mind was set on visiting the woman they called grandma. She would tell you the stories of the woods. The legends behind the trees and the love that hid between the leaves.

Anna stopped before an opening between the trees. Green leaves spreading to reveal a giant field of flowers. Anna loved flowers. Her parents left her on this island and she got adopted by a woman that cared for her flowers. She learned from her and began to feel for them as much as her mother did. Not more than a year ago, an illness made her lose the only person who cared for her like a mother. She lived alone now, outside the village and exposed to the threads that people called monsters, but she had never seen one. She began to think they were just tales to keep children away from the forest.

The curiosity made her question the decision she was about to make. She knew that if she entered the forest she could get lost, but if it was just a little bit, it couldn't hurt, right? The sound of a gunshot made her jump out of her mind. Looking around she saw Jack the huntsman picking up the rabbit he just killed. Once he spotted Anna staring at him he hid away the fresh killed bunny and turned towards her.

"Good evening, Anna. What are you doing out here still?" Jack was a tall man that was not strongly build, but also not one of the skinny boys that sometimes left for sea. His short brown hair was still covering a part of his eyes, but it looked good on him. His grey eyes were dull looking, but still brightened by his full black lashes. Jack made his way out of the bushes and stood in front of Anna. Looking down on her small features. "Good evening, Jack. I'm making my way towards Grandma. I see your day is going well." Anna gave him a cheerful smile while Jack lifted his freshly caught meat.

"Grandma isn't home right now, maybe you should go home, before it gets to dark." Jack said worriedly. He knew that there where people out there that wanted Anna like he did. She was the main target of most depressed man. Her long blonde hair and ice blue eyes stood out form all the dull woman that lived here. Her naivety didn't help either. You could tell her an easy lie like that and she would follow. She was way too nice for her own good, so he couldn't help falling for her. "Really. That's a shame." Anna felt a bit disappointed, but gave a 'Thank-you' smile towards Jack.

"At least let me walk you home." Anna nodded slightly and with Jack following her she made her way home. It wasn't far, but by the time they got there it had become dark. Anna had wrapped her red cape around her body to keep it warm. At night the temperature dropped quickly and being out there without protection would probably kill you. Jack looked around her place from a few passes behind Anna. It seemed peaceful. Her garden was blooming and the fruit she planted had become ripe. "I should head back." Jack spilled out. Turning he felt the small hand of Anna grab his arm. "I'm sorry for making you come all this way, let me make it up by making you dinner." Her icy blue eyes stared at him with a small hint of blush. It made him think of unnecessary things. He wasn't sure it would be such a good idea to go in her house, but he couldn't say no to her either. Anna closed the door and hang her red cape into her closet. Walking passed Jack who was nervously watching the room. "You can put your cape in the closet and sit down if you want." Pointing at the table Anna made her way to the kitchen. Pulling out a pan and some vegetables. "Please do not be shy." Anna prepared dinner quietly while Jack sat staring into space. He wasn't sure of what to do in this situation. What kind of subject would he talk about. "Isn't it lonely living alone?" Before he knew it he spoke the words that were on his mind. Looking a bit shocked he knew he should have said something different, but he couldn't reverse the things already spoken. "A little, I mean I miss my mother, but I can handle the loneliness here." Anna finished making the supper and cleaned the table. Placing the supper before Jack she sat down, beginning to dig in. Until her stomach was filled she stopped, looking at Jack who was already done with his. "Did it taste good?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts nodding slightly. "It tasted great…" Jack stood up like he just spotted a mouse running down his leg. Anna blinked a few times in shock. "What is it?" Anna looked a bit confused her eyes fixated on Jack. "Something is wrong…" Jack said in a soft almost unheard voice. "Is it bad?" Anna wasn't as highly gifted as the huntsman was, she heard stories about Jack, that he was gifted with a strong hearing and highly developed sense of feeling. "Anna, we have to leave…" Jack quickly walked over to the confused Anna and lifted her from her seat. "Can't you tell me what is going on first?" A bit of panic was heard in her voice, but Jack seemed unaware of it.

Before Jack could fully explain the situation a loud banging sounded from the door. After that noises of smashing flowerpots and laughing was heard. "Jack…" Anna looked at the hand of Jack that slowly began to fit tighter and tighter around her small arm. "It hurts…" Jack snapped back into reality, he knew there was trouble outside and without him here Anna would have had to deal with them on her own. Maybe it was one of the towns children making some trouble, but he knew somewhere inside that wasn't the case. With another loud smashing noise, Anna broke free from his grip and ran towards the door. It was as if he let go and wasn't able to follow her anymore. Pain shut through his chest and he became paralyzed for a second.

"Anna, Wait!" But before he could even stretch his arm towards her a loud smashing sound of the door braking filled the air around them and a storm of black dust came inside. The atmosphere changed into something murderous and everything around them became dark.

/***\\\

_He knew that something far more dangerous than he came into that house. Something even he was afraid of. His hairs had risen from his arms and he felt powerless to defend her. He couldn't do anything but watch, praying that the man with her was strong enough to protect her._


	2. A Dangerous Shadow

/**…A Dangerous Shadow...**\\\

As everything went black, Anna felt her conscious fading. Her eyes became heavy and her body sore. She wanted to close her eyes and just lie down a minute, but she couldn't, not with something like this happening. "Jack…" She hardly had any voice left, but managed to at least speak his name. Her pleas where answered as Jack covering his mouth with his arm made his way towards her. "We have to leave!" A bit panicked Jack held on to Anna's body and pushed her right through the dark dust. He had never seen anything like it before, was it something from the forest?

"Anna, don't let go!" Jack jumped out of the smoke and began to run towards the forest. If anything happened he knew his way around there, hiding places and the places they should avoid. Running through the neatly cared for garden full of flowers, they made their way into the forest, but as soon as they entered a woman with sharply black hair and a dress as green as the leaves around them stood there waiting.

"Little huntsman, I knew you would come running into the forest, but I wasn't expecting this girl." Her blue eyes peered at Anna as if she was lunch and a small but eerie smile grossed her thin lips. "Don't touch her!" Jack protectively closed his arms around Anna and gave a sharp and dangerous look at the woman in green. "Ssht, Jack, I know what you want." The woman went from far away to right next to Jack in a second. Her Long black hair waving with the wind. Her fingers stroke Jack's chest and she pouted. "You want the little girl all to yourself, how romantic of you to try and protect her…" Her voice was softer and became more like a whisper. With a bit of a shock, Jack looked back at the woman. "I can get her to like you, just with one little touch of my finger." As she touched Anna's forehead everything became brighter. Anna felt like her chest was on fire and she had a need to touch Jack's body.

As if her hands moved on their own she began to touch his chest, his arms and face. "S.. stop…" Jack's voice was stuttering, soft sighs escaping his grasp. "Do you really want her to." The woman stepped back and watched as Anna made moves on Jack's body. Jack couldn't help but feel good about her touching him, but he knew this wasn't what she wanted. It was hard to resist this chance, but he couldn't let her be manipulated by her own feelings. "Anna, stop." Jack pushed her away from him holding her in place. "Snap out of it Anna, you know you don't want this." It hurt him a little to say it, but at least it would protect her from him. Anna's eyes became brighter again as if a cloud that covered the sun moved on. "Jack?" Anna looked around her a bit confused. "Why are we in the forest?"

The woman in green watched from a distance, her face growing angry. "I can't believe you broke my spell so easily, little girl." Then a smile appeared on her face and she let out a big sigh. "Jack, we will meet again." She left like leaves in the wind and the sounds of the forest came back.

"Are you alright, no cuts or bruises?" Jack watched her body from under until he met her eyes. She looked so innocent waiting for him to say what had happened. "Who was that woman?" Jack let go of her shoulders and let his body relax. He looked up smiling. "She was someone dangerous, but she's gone now, let's go back to your house, shall we." Jack turned around just a few steps before he hit something as hard as a stone wall. He pushed his hands on his forehead crouching down. "What happened?" Anna quickly ran towards Jack kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright, Jack look at me." As he removed his hands a small cut and an already turning blue bump were forming on the left side of his head. "There is blood, Stay still." Anna grabbed a piece of her red cloak and pushed it against the bleeding bump.

Jack stretched his hand towards the invisible wall and felt it's stony surface. How could this be, he thought. Did the witch trap them in here, how is this possible. "Anna can I have your hand for a moment?" Without hesitation Anna gave him her hand. As Jack slowly reached out to her, he felt the soft and warm skin on his hands. He led it towards the wall trying to get prove he wasn't going crazy. "How can this be?" Anna stated. Her hands now moving over the invisible wall. "How can there be a wall here, Jack?" Jack scratched his head unsure of what to tell her. "I don't know, but there must be a way out." Jack stood up again a bit lightheaded from the blow. "We should find that exit." Turning towards Anna he smiled.

/***\\\

_He knew that someone had entered the forest, it also meant that every other being close enough would have felt it. if he didn't hurry and warned them they would be in danger._

/***\\\

Time was moving on as they were moving through the forest. The sun had set behind the mountain and the forest began to chance. All the animals fell asleep and the wind became louder. "Should we take a rest first?" Anna nodded and sat down on the ground. She wasn't used to walking as much as she did, but it also felt somewhat refreshing. "We should sleep together." Jack let go of the just gathered sticks and looked at her in shock. "We can't keep warm with just a fire." Jack quickly picked the sticks back from the ground, his face flushed bright red. He knew that Anna had no idea of what she had said meant. Anna grew up in the house she lived in, almost never leaving and when she did, Clair the florist always followed not letting her out of her sight. Anna was just like a kid now as she was back then. Everything she said was innocently meant. "No, someone needs to keep watch, it's a forest after all."

Building a small fire Anna wrapped herself inside her cloak. Even with her eyes closed she looked beautiful. Jack watched as Anna fell asleep, his eyes never wavering, but before he knew it he fell asleep. Exhausted from the long walk.

/***\\\

_A small fire was lid and he could see two people sleeping peacefully. One wrapped inside a red cloak and the other against a tree. This was it, the people who had entered the forest. He should warn them, but coming closer he saw the golden hair of someone he knew. Not personally, but from a distance. "Anna…" Calling her name she moved moaning something about food. It was her, the girl he desperately wanted to have, lying defenseless before him. He kneeled down peering into her face, touching her golden hair, to feel if this wasn't all a dream. "This is real?" His deep manly voice echoed through the night, only an owl had a reply. _

/***\\\

Jack slowly woke up from his slumber. "I fell asleep…" He looked at the spot Anna been lying, but it was empty. "Anna!" He stood up in a hurry scanning the surroundings. Anna wasn't there. Did she leave, or get kidnapped? "Anna!" Walking away from the already death fire he tried to look for Anna desperately, but it was as if she had never been there. His feet took him everywhere, but he still couldn't find her.

/***\\\

_Watching his sleeping beauty he thought many things. What would he do when she woke up, what would she do, would she be scared or just surprised? Her face showed signs of waking and he watched her closely. Her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him._

/***\\\

Anna watched the red eyed man hover above her. His half long pointy grey hair hanging beside his long face. She wasn't sure what to think about the situation, she never came so close to a man before. "I.. uhm, who are you?" She managed to bring out. She was a bit scared by the sudden meeting and more like how they had met, but she was still half asleep. Suddenly snapping back to reality she moved back into the corner of an unfamiliar room. "Wh… where am I?" She asked confused, her eyes scanning the room. It was a small room with a table filled with all kinds of treasures and bed where she was lying on. "Are you afraid?" His voice was deep and it scared her a bit. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He continued his eyes never leaving Anna. Anna became a bit more relaxed and waited for more explanations. "Why am I here?" The man stood up and walked towards the table. He picked up a small piece of meat and brought it over towards Anna.

"Are you hungry?" Handing it forward, Anna's eyes wandered towards the still dripping piece of animal. "I.. I can't eat that, it needs to be cooked first." Anna explained. "What is your name?" Anna tried he obviously knew hers so it would be polite to ask his. He didn't answer any of her questions. "Where is Jack?" She tried again. This time he looked a bit sad. "Is this 'Jack' Your lover?"


	3. Lone Wolf

/**…Lone Wolf...**\\\

Anna looked a bit surprised. Jack wasn't a lover, he was her friend. She never had a lover, but she did hear stories from Clara about them. '_Lovers are people that want to be with each other all the time_.' Is what she said. "He is my friend." Anna answered. The man's red eyes watching her carefully as she explained. "Can you tell me your name, please?" Anna tried for the second time. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder and her still moistures eyes looked at him questionable. The man turned and laid down the piece of dripping meat then walked off towards a barrel of water.

"Are you thirsty?" He tried, still avoiding all of her questions. Anna stood up from the bed. The man bringing a cup of water back towards her. "Thank you." Anna took the water and walked over to the table. "Wow, this is really pretty." Anna spotted a small piece of stone lying on the table. It had the color of a warm flame, almost turning red. "This is an Amber stone, I love the color, my mother always had a necklace like this, but she lost it when we were walking over to town." Anna picked up the stone and watched it carefully, her eyes shining with excitement. "Do you want it?" The man stood next to her, his warm arm touching hers. "N.. no I couldn't. it's yours." A little surprised she place the stone back at the table and sighed. "Can you answer a few of my questions?" The man before her looked down as if he wasn't sure, but when he looked up again he nodded.

Anna felt a bit relieved to see he opened up a bit, but still felt a little excluded. "What is your name?" The man's eyes shifted from left to right before he answered. "Wolf.." It was soft and she almost didn't hear it, but Anna made out the word as time passed. "Nice to meet you Wolf." She smiled softly her warm eyes looking his way. "My name is Anna." Wolf's heart began to beat faster the moment he laid eyes on her smiling face. He couldn't believe that she was here, right in front of him, smiling. Without thinking he reached his hand towards her, softly striking her face. Caressing her face as he moved closer. "Uh, hm.." Anna felt a bit nervous as he bend his way over to her confused face. His eyes were staring deep in hers and held almost no emotions.

Before he reached her a familiar voice sounded from the outside. "Anna!" It was Jack who made the noise bringing Wolf back to his senses. With a loud bonk on the door it flew open. As he laid eyes on the scene before him he froze. "What are you doing to Anna!" Seeing them closely together and a stranger holding her face he stared angrily at him. "How did you find this place so quickly?" Wolf asked. "Don't underestimate a hunter!" Jack walked over towards Anna and Wolf, separating them from each other and hiding Anna behind him. "Did he do anything to you?" Jack looked worried, but his feelings were different. As if he felt that he should have been the one holding her and looking at her, was this jealousy? He thought as he watched Anna shake her head. "No, he is nice and gave me shelter." Anna took ahold of Jack's arm and looked intently at him as if to make sure he understood. Jack's mouth curled up into a smile as he laid his hand on her head. "Good, please don't worry me like that again." He sighed of relieve and looked back towards the stranger.

"Why did you take her?" His eyes went back to being annoyed. "I took her somewhere save." Wolf said without looking. Jack felt a sting in his heart. He knew it was unsafe to lay in the open and on top of that he fell asleep. He couldn't protect her if anything did happen, like something as this. "You could just have woken me, at least have left a sign where to find her." Jack was in the wrong, he knew that, but that guy in front of him technically kidnapped her. He wasn't any better than him. After a few moments of silence a stomach began to growl.

"Uhm, can we maybe discuss this over dinner?" Anna said looking at the ground a bit flustered. It was her stomach that made the noise and it even was in complete silence. Jack turned back towards Anna. "Sure, but I need to go hunting first." Seeing the girl and this hunter close together Wolf felt a bit wired inside. "No need, I have food here." He said opening a chest full of meat. "I can make something." Anna offered to the guys and looked inside the chest. There were so many different kinds of animals, there was chicken and Anna loved to eat chicken. "Please wait a while." Picking up the chicken she made her way to a makeshift fireplace and put water in a large pan, placing it above the fire Wolf had light. After it boiled she placed the cleaned chicken in it and waited for a bit before she looked at the guys. Wolf had been staring at Anna. Her body moving from place to place, her blonde curly hair waving around her and a big smile on her face. His eyes couldn't leave her even though the hunter sometimes glared at him from his standing position in front of the window. "It's almost done.." Anna said cheerfully, but as she turned she saw the two men glare at each other as if they were ready to fight.

Anna placed a bowl in front of each one of them and began to dig in. "Uhm, do you know each other?" Anna asked unknowingly. "No!" Jack and Wolf both cried out at the same time. Looking angrily at each other they went back to eating. Confused Anna thought about the invisible wall on the edge of the forest. "Will there be a way out of here?" Putting down her spoon she casted her eyes downward. "The invisible wall…" Jack added. Wolf thought about his time here and how he wanted to get out, but never could.

"Maybe there is a way out, I just never found it." Wolf didn't want her to be sad, but he didn't want her to leave either. "I have spent a long time here.." Anna watch Wolf look out of the window happy that he opened up a bit more. "How long have you been living on your own?" Anna added to her thoughts. She could relate a little bit to him, since she herself had been living alone for a while now. "I don't remember, maybe ten years, I was brought here by a strange woman when I was still a child. Her long black hair still haunts me.." Shivering a little he took another bite of his chicken. "As you can tell I'm not really human anymore.." His ears twitch as he points at them. Anna looked at the pointy grey ears that looked adorable as they moved. Normally she would think it wired to dress a wolf, but it kind of suits him and she liked the look of it. Jack looked at Anna for a moment seeing her slightly smile at the wolf before him. His feelings went from casually happy to being extremely pissed off.

"So you change the longer you stay here?" Anna asked still watching Wolf eat his food. He nodded. "I guess, it's been so long that I hardly remember." Anna watched as Wolf sighed and stood up bringing his plate to the table. "Well I don't really mind anymore, since I'm used to it." Scratching his head he saw Anna's bright blue eyes staring at him. Was she worried about him or just curious? "How did you get in here?" Still looking at Anna he asked. Anna looked at Jack for a moment seeing him glare at Wolf she looked back. "I.. we were chased by some woman. She was really beautiful, but a bit scary." Looking back at Jack she saw him looking back. "Jack saved me." The moment he heard her say that he began to blush. He felt a warm burning sensation fill his body. "I did what I had to, luckily I was there…"

"You went into her house, didn't you. I bet you thought that it could lead to more." Wolf was getting angry now. His face smiling yet he felt the need to hit the hunter. "Do something that you always wanted to do." Jack was surprised at the outburst, but stood there glaring at the man that took Anna into his own house, while she was sleeping. "Idiot, do you think I would fall that low, who was the guy taking a sleeping girl to his house, well..?" He closed his eyes frowning. "Uh, please stop fighting." Anna interrupted. She felt a little bit responsible for their fight.

A few drops of water hit the window of Wolf's house. Before long it poured rain and slight flashes of light filled the sky. The air around them began to feel heavy and smelled of wet leaves. "It's raining.." Anna spoke the obvious, unaware that Jack and Wolf were sensing something move closer. "You have to move.."

Wolf's ears were drawn backwards and his tail stood straight. He felt that a pack of dangerous beings were coming. He sensed their evil and hunger for the humans. He knew that what he felt when they entered the woods were also felt by the beings close by. He was fighting the need to flee by looking at Anna's confused and unaware figure. Her bright eyes looking between the hunter and him. Blonde wavy long hair falling behind her back and her beautiful red lips parting to speak. "What is happening?" She didn't feel it, the evil aura that was approaching, she wasn't even aware of the feelings he held for her or the feelings of the hunter. Wolf was at a loss. If he told her everything she would be afraid, but if he didn't things would looked even more confusing. He looked at the hunter for a clue.

"Anna, I told you that you shouldn't let go.." Jack stood up his hand embracing the small warm and soft hand of Anna. "Don't let go!" Wolf felt a strong sting in his chest. "He's right.." Not even thinking about it he took ahold of Anna's other hand and brought it up to his level. "Don't let go." With that said he opened the front door followed by the confused Anna and slightly angered hunter Jack, Wolf made a run for it. Not yet sure where they would end up.


	4. A life and death situation

/**…A life or death situation...**\\\

**_(Hello there! I wanted to thank you for reading my story, it's still a work in progress and I'm really bad at staying focused so blame me for any misspells and confusing scenes. Also I wanted to ask you if you could give me an idea on who you like in the story and what you would want to happen further! Again thank you so much, have fun reading!)_** **_\(^,^)/_**

Out of breath and sweating the three of them stopped at a lake. Water silently flowing through the riverbed and fish jumping up and down the moonlight waterfall. The rain had stopped and left puddles of water everywhere. The water dripping down their faces tasted salty and a cold evening wind twirled around them.

"It's cold." Anna said wrapping her red cape around her. She felt a chill run over her body even though they had been running for a long time. "Are we safe now?" She asked still quite unaware of what had happened back at the house.

Jack wiped the water from his forehead his hand still feeling the warmth of Anna's hand. His heart melting at the sight of her wet hair sticking to her face, shivering from the cold. "I shall look for firewood." With that he left the scene, first glaring at wolf not to try anything.

After the hunter had left, Wolf watched Anna shiver from the cold. He himself felt nothing from the cold rain and wind. His tail was sopping wet and hang down his legs. "Are you cold?" Stating the obvious he bend his way over to her giving her his coat. Even though it was still wet as well it would give her a bit more warmth. "Thank you." She said not looking up. Wolf saw her sway from left to right. "Hey!"

Anna felt her head burst before a strong pair of arms catches her from falling. A large and cold hand placed on her head. "You have a fever!" Wolf didn't know what to do, his actions were to slow and with an army of bad guys following them he was unsure of what to do. "Hang in there!" Anna felt her conscious leaving her as the world around her turned black.

/***\\\

Picking up the last pair of sticks, Jack walked back. He wasn't far from the spot they stopped at, just for the sake of Anna. He knew that that wolf might want to try something since he was standing close to her the moment he walked in that house. He felt so angry back then, but also jealous. It might have sounded strange, but he wanted to be the one holding her face, leaning in close and having her eyes locked onto his. "Damn it!" Throwing away the wet branch in his hands he sighed.

"Are you angry, Jack?" A familiar voice come to him. The air suddenly feeling tensed and his guard rising. Looking around he saw nothing but trees. "Who is there!" A soft wind brought him back to reality as he was thinking what to do next. "Why are you leaving them alone, Jack?" The female voice said in his left ear. Hairs rising and looking over his shoulder he stepped back dropping the sticks he had gathered. "Are you really sure that nothing will happen when you are gone?"

The same woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes was leaning close to him, her long green dress waving around her body. "What do you want!" Jack shouted a little on edge. The witch chuckled her hand covering her mouth. "Well, Jack what could that be?" Her hand reached out to him, but he stepped back glaring at her. "Who are you and what do you want!" He said once more a bit demanding. The woman laughed before disappearing again. The wind carrying her words.

_"__Don't let her out of your sight, Jack." _ As he heard the words disappear, Jack began to sprint towards the place he left Anna.

/***\\\

Wolf laid down the girl and covered her with his body. She needed to stay warm or she would die. He didn't want her to die, she just came to him and for her to die now would mean he would be alone again. "Don't die, please don't leave me.." Pressing closer to her he felt the small delegate features of her body. The more he watched her suffering face the more he wanted her to live. Covered by her red coat he held her closer almost to the point he didn't want to let her go.

/***\\\

Jack reached the place close by the river. His eyes scanning the area for Anna and the wolf. As he catches his breath he saw a red coat covering two bodies. His face began to pale and his blood froze. "Anna.." He said it almost as soft as a whisper. White hair entangled with her blonde curls and none of them moving much. Without thinking he hid himself behind the nearby tree. Unsure of what to think and feel anymore he thought back at what the witch had said.

_"__Don't let her out of your sight.." _

And that is exactly what he had done, what were they doing so close together, was she in trouble or did she want this? All those questions filled his mind as he sank to the ground. He was a coward for not telling her sooner. What if it was too late now, would he be happy for her?

He felt a sting in his heart and his mind thought back at his passed. The memories he made at the village, the first time he saw her walking in the streets and the times he fought of the men trying to sneak to her house. He knew he wanted to protect her, but he couldn't protect her from her self. If she was in love with another person he couldn't interfere, could he?

Leaning back against the tree he cleared his head. Maybe he was looking into it too much and it was all just a misunderstanding, but he couldn't help but feel sad at the sight he witnessed.

/***\\\

As the sun began to rise once more an unfamiliar weight pressed down on her body. Slowly opening her blue eyes Anna saw pointy ears stick out from under a red coat, her red coat. Her head felt a bit heavy, as well as her arms. As she opened the coat she looked at a sleeping man on top of her. Feelings of confusion and fear rising in her. What had happened that they were in this position and why?

Slowly opening his eyes, Wolf saw a pair of big blue eyes stare at his. Quickly waking up he distanced himself from her. "I.. uh, You seem better.." He said a little flustered. "I'm sorry, you had a high fever yesterday and you were freezing, I had to keep you warm." He explained. Anna let out the breath she was holding and nodded. "Thank you." She was grateful for his help, but felt a bit strange inside.

"Uhm, c.. could you please get off?" Her face bright red and not looking at Wolf she felt his pressure leave. Her head still feeling a bit light she only sat up. Wolf moved towards the water bringing some back with him. "You should drink something, you sweated a lot." Gulping down the water she noticed that Jack wasn't there. "Where is Jack?" She asked also noticing there was no trace of a fire.

Wolf began to feel a bit down, he wanted her to only look at him, but it seemed the hunter was still on her mind. He shook his head. "I haven't seen him since last night, when he went to gather firewood." He watched painfully how Anna looked around, worried about another man. "We should find him, what if something bad happened!" Anna stood up fast where she almost fell back down. Hurriedly standing he helped her from falling. His hand touching her small back and holding onto one of her thin wrists. "You should take it easy for now.." Watching her panic a bit he looked away. "..I will look for him." Slowly bringing her down, he smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said once more with gratitude. Feeling a little sad Wolf turned and walked into the direction the hunter had disappeared in. He didn't have to walk far before he Found a sleeping man against a tree. He had his black hair almost covering his eyes and it looked like he had a nightmare. Bringing himself to his level he watched the hunter sleep. "You're so lucky.." Wolf said shifting his eyes from left to right.

/***\\\

_"__I'm sorry, but I like him.."_ Seeing the woman he loved turn his back to him he started to scream, but no sound came out. He tried to move, but he couldn't move his feet. Only the feelings he felt were left as darkness surrounded him completely. _"Jack.."_ A familiar voice he heard before filled his head. _"Nice to meet you, my name is Anna.."_ Feeling the memories flood back his mind went blank. _"Don't give in Jack, I believe in you.."_ Grasping for air he opened his eyes, faced with the wolf he wanted to disappear. Everything that happened the day he met her flooded back to him. "What do you want." Jack answered annoyed, wanting nothing to do with him.


	5. A Clear Mind

/**…A clear mind...**\\\

Anna pulled the coat she got from Wolf close to her. The wind was still cold and her head still hurting. She was alone and not knowing where they were made her feel worried. She just met them two days ago, but it felt as if she had known them for years. Well Jack she knew from the town. He always got into fights when he was still a kid and often went by her house to look at the flowers. He felt like a distant friend she hadn't seen or spoken to in a while. Wolf was a different story, he came to her when she was in the woods with Jack, trapped like mice. But he took care of her even though he didn't know her. As Anna thought about the past and the present she drifted off to sleep once more.

/***\\\

Jack felt anger rise in him as he recalled the scene from last night. "Did you sleep with her?" Even Jack himself was surprised at his bluntness, but hid it before the wolf could see. "What if I did?" Wolf knew what he meant and took advantage of the situation to let him know that he cared for her as much as he did. "Bastard!" Jack launched at Wolf knocking him to the ground and climbing on top of him. "How could you be so arrogant!" Holding the hem of Wolf's shirt he clenched his fist to hit the man, but before he did he waited for an answer.

Watching the hunter's annoyed and angered face gave him some pride, but he knew he might have took it to far. "I didn't say I did sleep with her, not the way you are thinking right now." Wolf answered calmly, pushing his arms aside. "I did sleep with her, but it was to keep her from dying." Pushing the hunter of him, Wolf brushed the leaves out of his tail. "She had a fever, she was cold and someone didn't come back with the firewood."

Knowing that he was part of the situation, Jack felt a bit relieved, but also guilty. If he had come back with the firewood he could have helped save Anna, but instead he thought unnecessary things again and stayed back. "You're right, I should have come back sooner." Feeling a bit better he stood back up. "Let's go back then."

/***\\\

"Wake up!" Anna's eyes opened as soon as she heard the scream. Looking into a pair of red eyes she blinked a few times to get the black out of her sight. "How can a woman sleep in the woods so casually?" A short brown ponytail hid behind a small face. "Well, be glad I'm not some pervert." Anna watched the talkative girl jump back up. Watching her head she spotted something familiar. "A tail?" Anna whispered and saw the girls ears twitch. "What was that?" she bend down curious to what she had said.

"Whatever, my name is Saru! I welcome you to the Okami area." She widened her arms and Anna watched her eyes close. "Thank you Saru, my name is…" Before she could answer footsteps were heard. "Anna!" Looking behind her she saw Jack and Wolf run from the tree line. "Are you alright?" Anna watched Jack look at her, checking if she was doing alright. After that he stood in front of her, glaring at the newcomer. "Who are you?" He said a bit demanding, his voice was strong, but the stranger didn't flinch at it.

"What a rude man." She finally said, crossing her arms and looking away. "I was welcoming the lady into my area." Her short hair waving in the wind she looks back at them. "My name is Saru, Alpha of the Okami area!" As she said it proudly all looked at her in awe. "Well now, why is a pretty lady like you traveling with men like them?" Anna looked back into Saru's red eyes. "Well, we got stuck in this forest. They helped me." Saru looked back at the men who were still on edge. "Anna, we're leaving. We should find a place to stay." Jack stated. "No problem, you can stay with me…"

/***\\\

Just before they could make a decision a familiar dark haired woman arrived from the forest. "Well well." She said casually, her green dress dancing around her. "I guess I will play with you." Her answer was like a bomb, but it didn't make any sense at all. She appeared out of nowhere and speaks as if she had a conversation with an unknown force. As the wind she stood in front of Anna, who tried her hardest not to fall back. "Anna, you poor thing, I know you should have awakened sooner. Let me help." With the touch of her finger she turned Anna into a mindless human being. "Anna!" Jack shouted and pulled out a sword. The two wolfs looked over at the unfamiliar scene and were on edge. Their tails stiff on their back and ears pointed backwards.

With a glance in her eyes she leaped towards Jack, he held out his sword, but was too afraid to use it. He knew that he never had been honest with her. Maybe, he thought. Maybe if I just tell her.. "Anna!" He dropped his sword and walked towards her. Forcing himself to look her in the eyes. "Anna, we did this before!" He reached her and got ahold of her shoulders, like he did that day, when they got into the forest. "Remember what I said?" Instead of pulling her away he pressed her against him and wrapped his hands around her tiny body. "I love you, Anna!" He surprised everyone around him, including himself. "Please come back to me." As if a storm had passed the wind began to tie down and Anna began to look normal. "Jack?"

/***\\\

Anna looked at a flustered looking Jack. He had his arms around her body and was looking at her as if he had said the most unbelievable thing. "Wh.. What is going on?" She looked around her to see everyone's confused faced on their bodies. She didn't know what had happened and why they were staring so much. "Excuse me.. Jack?" Trying to pull herself from his grip, but he didn't budge. "Jack?" Her blue eyes looked at his grey once, but it seemed as if he wanted some kind of answer. "Anna, I love you. I have been since you came towards the village and bought that necklace for Clair." His eyes didn't waver from hers and she began to blush deeply. Her eyes not knowing where to look. "I.. Uhm.." She then decided to look at Jack and stood still.

/***\\\

Wolf felt a sting of regret and jealousy pierce his heart. He wanted to be the one there, holding her close and telling him the feelings he held inside, but he couldn't do anything. He knew it was unfair to him, but he also knew when to stay quiet.

Saru who looked a bit confused looked over to the wolf next to her. She knew the face of a man in love and he was one of them. She felt like it would be a shame to leave him out and stepped forward only to be stopped by that same man. "But.." He gave her a glare and she knew she might have overstepped her boundaries. "Leave them.." His voice was cracking with something that felt like Jealousy, but it had sadness as well.

/***\\\

"I can't say that, not when I'm still confused.." Anna finally said and all the air around them turned back to normal.

Jack knew he might had been to forward about this, but at least she knew how he felt and it made him give her a small smile. "You're right." He let go of her and backed up a few steps.

"It seems you got blown off, mister!" Saru yelled and just then noticed that the woman from before was completely out of the picture. "By the way, where is that other woman?"

Wolf turned to see nothing of the woman with her green dress on. He felt a bit wary since she resembled the woman who locked him up here. "Anyways what happened here?" Saru, who was completely new to the groups adventures looked at all of them for an explanation. "She is the reason we're into this mess." Jack said after he calmed down a bit. "Whatever, since everything is good again are you still willing to take my offer?" Since they didn't have any place to go to, they nodded in agreement and followed her to her home.

**{A.N: Hello there, I want to thank you for reading my story. There are a lot of readers and I'm really surprised to see it doing so well! \(^,^)/  
Anyways, I know this story was kind of confusing at the beginning, it is because I didn't really have an understanding of what I wanted to make of it yet. So I kind of made this without a plot to it, since I thought about it I came up with one, but am not sure of it yet.  
Anyhow, Thank you for reading and for the reviews and followers!}**


End file.
